


Hey Baby

by boss



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-01-25
Packaged: 2018-01-10 00:51:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1152843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boss/pseuds/boss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taehyun's heart is a too full shopping bag.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hey Baby

**Author's Note:**

> For Deedee ♡

On his way back from the toilet, Taehyun pauses in his bedroom doorway.

Mid-afternoon sunlight tumbles in through the half opened blinds, not quite landing on his bed but close enough to hit Mino’s prone body as he clings to the edge of the bed, still impossibly asleep. Squirming earthworms, the kind that clog up little patches of sidewalk in the aftermath of rainstorms, weigh heavily in Taehyun’s lower stomach. He scratches the bare skin of his belly, trying to make them stop, but the longer he stares at Mino, naked except for the sheets around his waist, the longer the wriggles continue.

Mino is a disease. Airborne, contagious, a fever trembling Taehyun’s hands, weakening the strength of his knees, forcing him to avert his eyes to somewhere else, somewhere that isn’t him and his parted lips, mouth caught in a soft snore.

When Taehyung is close enough to the bed, he seizes Mino by his red right shoulder and pulls him back to the middle. Mino awakens in groans and heavy blinks, a muttered, “Huh?” falling into the air between them. He turns over easily, reaches for Taehyun’s hand and --

“You were going to fall off,” Taehyun pulls his hand back, sitting on the edge of his bed. His weathered Batman sheets have never looked as filthy and erotic as they do tangled around Mino’s legs.

Mino blinks again, fingers rubbing at his eyes, and says, “Ah, you were looking out for me? Is that it, Taehyunnie?”

 _Taehyunnie_. A feverish wave of torturous warmth wriggles up Taehyun’s spine and the worms in his belly somersault and weave through holes of their own creation. “Shut up,” Taehyun grunts. “Go back to sleep.” Reaching over to his nightstand, he pulls out a cigarette from his holder and lights up. With his trembling, free hand, he fists the sheets closest to his legs and drags them up over his stomach.

Mino turns over, facing him, and squints.

Taehyun bristles, “What?” His leg is poised to shove him off the bed.

Mino shakes his head, and Taehyun braces himself for the most annoying lecture, but Mino stretches his arm out and asks, “Let me.”

“You don’t even smoke.” _You only want it because it’s in my mouth_ , Taehyun thinks, flushing with anger at himself.

“You don’t know everything about me,” Mino smiles sleepily, dropping his head against his arm. “I could smoke.”

“You don’t,” Taehyun shakes his head, unyielding. “Go back to sleep and stop bothering me.” He would rather not get into another “you know everything about me but I don’t know everything about _you_ ” argument. An eloquent response would not be losing his quick breakfast of a tangerine and water all over Mino’s chest. “Don’t pout,” says Taehyun but, of course, Mino pouts anyway, and even whines a little as he makes himself comfortable in his bed.

He tugs on the sheets, trying to pull them over his head, but they’re caught around Taehyun’s waist. _Unexpectedly._ Instead of telling him to move or trying to sweet talk him into another round of face eating, Mino scoots over and drops his head onto Taehyun’s lap. Sighing happily, loudly for Taehyun’s benefit, he says, “This is my favorite sport in the whole world.”

Taehyun wonders if he can feel his thighs shaking, if Mino even cares it’s taking every last drop of Taehyun’s self restraint not to throw him off the side of the bed, kick him out, and tell him they -- _he_ \-- can’t do this anymore.

Taehyun’s never done this. Never had a boy in his bed, never smoked so early in the morning, never thought about socking Mino in the stomach so hard he became breathless and then kissing him better because he didn’t mean it. Because he is trying, but trying involves a lot of failing and Taehyun’s not sure how much of his own failure he can take.

 _Song Minho._ A terrible, a _wonderful_ person. Someone awkward little Nam Taehyun doesn’t deserve, never thought he’d want or even, as it stands, have, but here he is. Here he always is. Taehyun grinds his cigarette out in his makeshift jar cap ashtray and, after taking a few, deep cleansing breaths, slowly lowers his hands to Mino’s hair. It’s not this hard when they’re fucking. Primal instincts, long buried desires drive Taehyun outside of his shell and Mino, poor Mino, always so indulgent, so disgustingly selfless, lets Taehyun touch him all over, putting his mouth in places Taehyun’s only ever seen through a computer screen. He touches Taehyun like he’s glass, like Taehyun is a crystal glass full of water and Mino, with his wet finger, runs his touch along the rim, and draws out the softest note Taehyun’s ever sighed. Taehyun’s mouth tastes like nicotine and tangerines, but Mino would still kiss him. Taehyun knows as much.

As shameless as he always is, Mino quickly falls asleep and even drools on the sheets covering Taehyun’s lap. “Annoying,” Taehyun mumbles, gently running his fingers through the freshly shaved sides of Mino’s head. He thinks this hairstyle is “cool”; Taehyun thinks he looks like an angry cockatoo and told him so. Two hours of almost continuous bird noises later, Taehyun finally shut Mino up by pinning him up against the wall and, in an angry voice, telling him to cut that shit out. Mino kissed him, his cold hands snaking under the sides of Taehyun’s t-shirt. Goosepimples rose all over Taehyun’s body and Mino tried to count them all with his tongue.

It’s the best of both worlds, Taehyun had later decided but never told Mino. The shaved sides have a peculiar prickle, not quite painful but a little rough, and the cockatoo mohawk is a great anchor for certain -- Taehyun swallows noisily, brushing his fingers along its edge -- activities. It’s another part of Mino: seemingly embarrassing and without reason, but actually warm and versatile, predictable but multifaceted and charming.

God, Taehyun’s thoughts are embarrassing. No wonder Mino will never be allowed to come up here. He doesn't need to see the many different ways Taehyun has written his name over every surface in his mind: sometimes careful and slow, sometimes angry and frantic with large strokes and an uncontrollable tremor. 

Mino’s eyebrows twitch and he pouts, rubbing his cheek against one of Taehyun’s thighs. Taehyun skims his fingers along the side of Mino’s face, shushing him quietly, and Mino stills again.

Taehyun’s heart is a too full shopping bag on the verge of breaking, but he knows, he _knows_ , Mino would get on his knees in the middle of any street and help him pick everything up. He would smile, step out of reach when Taehyun tried to take everything back, and say he’s okay with carrying it all back home. Even if it were snowing, even if they were in the middle of a rainstorm, he would carry the bulk of Taehyun’s heart back with him.

Taehyun has never been so afraid.


End file.
